clashofclansfandomcom_de-20200214-history
Benutzer:Dragon Rainbow/Chat/Logs/22 February 2015
13:16 Bin raus für heute, gute Nacht. Sehen uns heute dann wieder. ;) 13:17 Gute Nacht ^^ 13:18 Ich schreib noch an meiner Arbeit 13:23 Ok. 09:44 hall0 10:09 moin moin 10:10 Moin 10:51 moinsen 10:54 Guten Morgen 11:16 geht euch das auch so, dass ihr elexier im überschuss habt, aber es am gold mangelt?^^ 11:17 also vielleicht nich mangelt... aber ihr nur gold braucht und das elexier immer mehr wird und man damit momentan nichts anfangen kann 11:18 Nö, mein Elixier wandert in die Mauern :) 11:18 Hallo 11:19 Bei mir staut sich alles...kann mir jemand Bauarbeiter leihen? :) 11:21 Meine sind im Dauerbetrieb^^ 11:24 joa kann leider noch kein elexier für mauern verwenden :( 11:26 jetzt wäre der drache in 6 min richtig nice :) 11:28 mach schon solche spaßdinger hier 11:28 nur magier und nur drachen 11:28 Kannst ja einen Haufen Magier in die Schleife schicken und damit deine Mitglieder vollspenden :) 11:28 aber bekomme derzeit nur 300k gold und 300k elexier gegner 11:28 und das muss man mitnehmen :X 11:29 und schon is wieder voll 11:29 Jo, bei mir läufts auch grad 11:29 dauerurlauber... mach ich ja :D aber ich will ja eigentlich mauern farmen... aber wenn ich dann immer 1 1/2 stunden warten muss 11:29 is auch doof 11:30 hab jetzt alle 4 kasernen mit magiern voll 11:30 2 stunden 11:31 bei mir is halt grad das problem 11:31 es passen nur 2 mille elexier bei mir rein 11:31 bin noch nich so weit 11:32 Ging mir aber bis september auch nicht anders. Bevor man Maueren auch mit elix verbessern konnte. 11:32 Also Truppen für Gold ;) 11:33 Ja, da freu ich mich drauf, dass ich die mit elexier auch machen kann 11:33 geht aber erst ab stufe 8 odeR? 11:33 ja, auf Level 9 11:34 du solltest dein Elixierlager verbessern 11:34 das is ja auch wieder so nen thema ^^ 11:34 will lieber irgendwie meine mauern machen xD 11:34 und bei mir sind nunmal 500k 2 mauern xD 11:35 aber im Labor kannst dann ja drachen verbessern oder nicht? 11:35 is schon auf 2 11:35 grad läuft der wutzauber 11:35 auf 3 11:35 bin erst rh 7 11:35 oder meinst du 11:35 achso 11:35 elexierlager verbessern 11:35 hab mich grad verlesen^^ 11:35 voll machen 11:36 labor upgraden und gleich drachen machen 11:36 dachte du bist rh8 11:36 habs mir aber mal ca. ausgrechnet... starte am 9.3 das upgrade auf lvl 8 11:36 nee leider nich ^^ 11:37 will ich auch irgendwie überspringen... rh8 find ich, schaut nich so schön aus 11:37 ^^ 11:37 Ich starte in x Monaten rh10^^ 11:37 wielange spielst du schon? 11:37 gefühlte Jahre 11:37 fast 1,5 Jahre 11:38 aktiv? 11:38 oder auch mal mit pausen? 11:38 schon aktiv 11:39 also ich spiele seit dem 30 november... 11:39 Ich bin erstmal weg, bis später. Bin gespannt auf das nächte Sneak Peek :) 11:40 bis später :) 11:40 ohh ja ^^ ich auch :) 11:45 Hau rein Jungs :) 11:45 Willkommen Darkrei :) 11:50 Hi :-) 11:50 WG euch 11:51 Na toll Netz habe ich herausgefunden wie man Nachrichten weg schickt jetzt ist keiner mehr da 11:51 Gut. Dir? 11:52 Auch gut 11:52 Bin wieder im gam 11:52 Game. Bb :) 11:52 Welches lev seid ihr bei COC? 11:52 BB 11:53 Lvl 94. Du? 11:53 75 11:53 Hast du Clan? 11:54 Jo. Meet-Your-Kings. Ist ein toller CW- Clan mit 78 Siegen. Bin da Vize 11:55 COOL.habe gerade ein Clan auf gemacht und bei uns läuft es nicht gerade gut fast nur lev 20 11:55 Ab welchem lev ist dein cla 11:55 Clan 11:55 Such dir lieber einen coolen Clan :) Suchen leider grad keinen 11:56 OK 11:56 Ich war mal in Außenposten EMD der Clan war geil 11:58 Wurde leider durch ein ca gekickt ohne Grund und keiner hat mich mehr eingeladen und die pokies sind zu hoch 11:59 Wer ist den alles noch hir??? 13:21 Hallo Mucke 13:24 huhu 13:26 Wieso ist gerade so viel los 13:27 egal 13:28 heute bin ich ja da :P ^^ 13:28 alle gespannt^^ 13:28 Hallo zusammen. 13:29 Bist um 14 Uhr auch da Medusa? 13:30 ja, wenn nichts dazwischen kommt^^ 13:30 jeder is da um 1400 :D 13:30 30min noch ^^ 13:30 da lohnt es sich gleich den heiler auf 4 zu leveln 13:30 das werd ich jetz dann als erstes machen ^^ 13:32 Ich nehme an, Supercell wollte das, dass der heiler mehr in anspruch genommen wird 13:33 Hi 13:35 In welcher Liga, denkt ihr, sind die meisten schwachen Farmbasen? 13:35 Hallo o/ 13:35 schwachen? 13:36 bronze :-P 13:36 also ich farme grad ganz gut bei gold 3 13:37 cool ;) 13:38 kommt drauf an was du farmen willst 13:38 meister und kristall is gut für dunkles, gold gut für den rest 13:39 eigentlich bin ich grad auf Gold und Elixier aus, da 13:39 bin schon in vorfreude weil meine riesen in 7 tagen fertig sind :D 13:40 ich noch sehr viel im Labor verbessern kann 13:40 ohh, unsere FB-Seite hat 1.000 Daumen Hoch :) 13:40 welches Level werden die riesen? 13:40 level 6 13:41 cooolXD 13:41 Yeah! : 13:41 :) 13:41 da freut mich das heiler update um so mehr :D 13:42 d: 13:42 riesen + heiler mit heilzauber ^^ 13:42 Mucke: Willst du wieder Facebook machen? 13:45 Auf der Seite erfährt man ja wirklich alles was man über clash wissen will 13:45 Freut mich, dass es dir gefällt :D 13:45 Ja, mache ich dann wieder. 13:46 Vielleicht erwähnen, dass die exklusive Ankündigung im Wiki ist :) 13:46 Ich füg heute das Bild auf Ankündigungen ein, wenn es recht ist :P ? 13:47 Morgen mache ich dann mal Facebook, wenn ich rechtzeitig daheim bin 13:48 Ja, ist schon okay. ;) 13:48 Du Cheffe :P 13:51 Wer macht was? 13:52 Mache den Facebook-Post. 13:54 Rain, Ankündigungen und Slider? 13:54 Ich wollte das Ankündigunen-Ding wieder machen^^ 13:54 ja 13:54 Dann mach ich den Rest 13:54 TopBox muss noch gemacht werden 13:54 und andere Sachen, idk^^ 13:55 idk? 13:55 I do not know 13:55 Forum und TopBox 13:55 kam es immer genau um 14uhr bis jetzt? 13:56 Ich speichere das folgende Bild unter Februar_Update_3.png. 13:56 Sind das nicht immer jpg Dateien? 13:56 Also ich würde die aus dem Forum nehmen 13:56 Das gestrige ist auch png. 13:56 sind auch png Dateien 13:56 und die sind am größten 13:57 Mahlzeit 13:57 Lädst du die Datei hoch? 13:57 oder soll ich? 13:57 Mahlzeit 13:57 Nach welchem Prinzip gibt es denn die "Vergeltung" 13:57 bin heute ncht geplättet worden und darrf mich nicht revanchieren 13:58 Wenn du angegriffen wurdest, kannst du dich räcen 13:58 wenn du aber gerächt wurdest, dann geht es nicht 13:58 Dann hat der sich gerächt^^ 13:58 Den von Vorgestern dürfte ich nich angreifen 13:58 dann hat er sich bei dir gerächt 13:58 Wie kriegt man jpg-Dateien? 13:58 nich=noch 13:58 Müsste man bearbeiten 13:58 mupucke: konvertieren 13:58 Wir nehmen aber die originalen aus dem Forum, ok? 13:59 und wer lädt die jetzt hoch, du oder ich?^^ 13:59 Die speichere ich auch immer ab. ^^ 13:59 Kann ich machen. 13:59 1 min 13:59 Willst du 13:59 Sonst mache ich das 13:59 ^^ 13:59 Jup. 13:59 Ok, du lädts hoch 13:59 13:59 Gleich isses soweit ^^ 13:59 Februar Update 3.png? 01:00 Also ich kann mir nicht vorstellen dass der sich gerächt hat 01:00 Jap. 01:00 is da 01:00 das issn lvl9er ohne erreichbare Sammler 01:00 Den hab ich nicht angegriffen 01:00 Ok, super 01:00 yeah 01:00 #3 Soon your clan has full control of Clan Wars!4 01:00 NIC§ 01:01 Schnell Mucke :D 01:01 Ist in Kürze hier. 01:01 Und oben. 01:01 (y) 01:01 jau 01:01 sehr gut, auch grad gelesen 01:03 sinnvolle sache und oft gewünscht 01:03 also d.h. es werden keine clanwar clans benötigt? 01:03 seh ich das richtig? 01:03 Sauber 01:03 ist aber auf der Seite drin 01:03 ihr könnt meine Übersetzung verbessern 01:03 Genau 01:03 siehst es richtig 01:04 hihi, also, Option das ich am CW teilnehmen möchte ja oder nein. Ist das damit gemeint? 01:05 Jaaa :D 01:06 na endlich, und nen Vorschaubild, wenn ich das richtig verstehe, oder 01:06 Cool. 01:06 es macht auf jeden fall sinn seine skelettfallen auf air zu stellen und auf 3 zu leveln 01:06 ist ja sehr günstig 01:07 Ich hab die immer auf Boden 01:07 jetzt werden die stark gegen die heiler wenn da 4 skelette jeweils spawnen 01:07 weil man sie auch nicht mit minions ausschalten kann 01:08 weil die ja in die fallen laufen würden 01:08 ganz blöde Frage, ich sehe die Spielerbasis im Profil des Gegners, ihr schreibt, ich muss ihn dann nicht extra mehr besuchen, aber um sein Profil zu sehen, muss ich ihn doch besuchen - oder verstehe ich da was falsch 01:08 Das ist die beste Funktion im Update :D 01:08 Im Profil siehst du die Vorschau 01:08 Aber es greifen kaum welche mit Heilern an, von daher... 01:09 letztens queen reingerannt, 1/3 meiner base war platt 01:09 und ein heiler4 hinterher 01:09 aber nich die vorschau der ganzen base 01:09 oder? 01:09 die queen hat mich komplett zerstört :D 01:09 nur welche townhall er is 01:09 Rain, aber dazu muss ich ihn doch besuchen, ich muss doch auf sein Profil+ 01:09 nein 01:09 mahlzeit 01:09 wenn du auf den namen klickst 01:09 kommt doch die auswahl 01:09 profil 01:09 oder besuchen 01:10 Medusa: TopBox auf der Hauptseite 01:10 und welche Base ? CW oder die normale 01:10 normale 01:10 vergessen 01:10 Das Profil kannst ja abrufen ohne besuchen 01:10 Deswegen gibt es mich :P ^^ 01:10 ja, aber ich muss doch trotzdem zu ihm hin und raus aus meinem Spiel, also besuche ich ihn doch quasi eh 01:10 nein muss du nich 01:11 du kannst doch das profil aufrufen 01:11 ohne sein dorf zu besuchen 01:11 wenn ich ein Profil von einem anderen aufrufe gehe ich raus aus meinem derzeitigen Bild 01:11 also bei mir legt sich dann nur ein zweites fenster drüber Oo 01:12 ich wechsle komplett den Bildschirm 01:12 Rain, der Slider 01:12 oha, wasn hier los^^ 01:12 du klickst auf den namen 01:12 auf profil 01:13 und was passiert dann? 01:13 dann wechselt es in sein Profil 01:13 Slider sollte drin sein 01:13 mit allen erforderlichen Daten 01:13 ja 01:13 und siehst du sein dorf? 01:13 also besuche ich ihn doch quasi 01:13 Du kannst das Profil auswählen ohne ihn zu besuchen 01:14 nein, das Dorf sehe ich nicht, steht ja auch genug anderes da, man kann ja das Dorf auch so gar nicht sehen 01:14 richtig 01:14 ok 01:14 weil du sein dorf auch garnich besuchst 01:14 es öffnet sich wie gesagt nur das profil 01:14 aber ich wechsle doch quasi eh zu ihm 01:14 nein 01:14 machst du nicht 01:14 du schaust nur das profil an 01:15 egaL 01:15 Wir haben recht Danny ^^ 01:15 Du siehst im Profil eine Vorschau seines Dorfes und kannst dann besuschen oder eben nicht 01:15 ja man wechselt so oder so rein 01:15 GEHT JA NICHT UM RECHT UND UNRECHT; FÜHL MICH NUR MISSVERSTANDEN 01:15 ist die selbe anzahl klicks wie vorher auch ^^ 01:16 SCHEI? GRO?SCHREIBETASTE 01:16 es geht hier meiner meinung nach nur um die performance 01:16 da du das laden des dorfes nicht brauchst 01:16 das wird nen Minibild sein, also besuch ich ihn letztendlich eh 01:17 wir werden sehen :) 01:17 ja, und dann muss man 2x wechseln 01:17 also dauerts letztendlich länger :D 01:17 vielleicht wird es auch kein minibild sein und ein extra tab dafuer geben? 01:17 schöner wäre wenn man eventuell Rache ausübt nicht diese tausend hin und her Schritte machen zu müssen 01:21 Medusa, Mucke: Danny und ich brauchen ein wenig Hilfe auf der Ankündigungs-Seite 01:21 paar kleine Kinder sind sauer geworden^^ 01:22 ^^ 01:24 Unterstützung ist unterwegs. :P 01:25 Super, dann gehe ich jetzt mal essen xD 01:26 Schade, dass das Update wieder mal kommt, wenn ich nicht frei habe 01:26 dann kann ich nicht bei der Arbeit helfen 01:27 Wann kommt das neue update raus??? 01:27 unbekannt 01:27 Kommentar Danny: Lösch doch einfach, irgendwann wachsen dann auch Deine Blümchen dort, wo Du sie gerne hättest. 01:28 Ich schmeiss mich weg 01:31 Dinoboy180: Alles bekanntest steht auf der Seite Ankündigungen. Auch, ob bekannt ist, wann das Update erscheint. 01:31 scheiss insider Witze :( 01:34 Dragon Rainbow: Ist bei mir wahrscheinlich auch wieder dasselbe. 01:36 geht mir auch so, ich werde sehen was ich kommende Woche machen kann, aber tagsüber ist echt doof bei mir 01:38 welche insider witze? 01:39 Arme Medusa, muss wieder alles alleine machen^^ 01:39 hi 01:39 wie jetzt morgen? 01:39 Cyan ist da :P 01:40 Hi °° 01:40 wannn kommt das update??? 01:40 Hallo 01:40 Wäre ich mir net so sicher und ich meinte den Update-Tag Medusa 01:40 unbekannt 01:40 schade 01:40 joa, klasse 01:40 Kann man hier einfach Chatten oder ist es nur für Fragen? 01:40 wird langsam zur gewohnheit^^ 01:40 TAT Verlag: Siehe Seite Ankündigungen. Da kannst du alles bekannte nachlesen. Auch ob ein Erscheinungsdatum bekannt ist oder nicht. 01:41 danke 01:41 Ich finde SUPERCELL fügt zu viele Sachen ins Spiel hinzu ... 01:41 bye 01:41 Natürlich ist ein Chat zum chatten da ;) 01:42 Ok … 01:42 Finde die bisherigen Ankündigungen super. Muss ja nicht jedesmal ein riesen Update sein. 01:43 Ja, aber ich finde die sollten lieber andere Spielmodi als Gebäude hinzufügen ... 01:44 Ich fande den Clankriegsmodus schon geil, aber die Level 13 Bogenschützentürme haben es etwas übertrieben 01:45 Auch das Rathaus Level 10 finde ich Super, aber die sollten wirklich nicht mehr hinzufügen ... 01:46 Ich weiß zwar auch, dass die dadurch dann Geld machen. Aber irgendwann gibt es so viele Gebäude, dass man die Baufläche vergrößern muss ... 01:48 Ist es ok, dass ich Links in meinem Profil benutze? 01:50 Ich sehe gerade, die Admins sind abwesend. Wenn es nicht ok ist bitte mich anschreiben ... 01:51 Ist schon okay. 01:55 Ich lass euch mal etwas alleine :) 01:57 Ist ja noch immer viel los 01:57 cu^^ 02:05 Hi ihr sonntagsarbeiter 02:05 Hallo Man80. 02:06 Seit wohl sehr im Stress bei soviel anfragen 02:30 halo 02:32 hallo 02:33 hy 02:34 huhu 02:34 bin hier schon länger aber jetzt mal mit anmeldung 02:34 und am zocken? 02:38 Hallo 02:53 Bin mal für einige Min. weg. 02:54 bis gleich 02:55 Hi 02:56 bis gleich :) 02:56 OK 02:57 Nicht viel los hir? 02:58 Spezial:WikiActivity 02:59 kann man so nicht sagen^^ 02:59 OK 02:59 Seid ihr mit den Sternen Mitarbeiter oder so 03:02 Im welches level seid ihr so? 03:02 Nein, wir sind keine Mitarbeiter 03:02 OK 03:03 Level 99 03:03 Geil,bin lev 75 03:04 71 03:04 Ist wer clanlos? 03:07 Bin mal weg Werbung für mein Clan machen wenn wer Lust hat er heißt Northeim 03:16 heyho 03:16 huhu 03:17 das mit dem clanwar button war echt überfällig :D 03:17 huhu 03:17 aber hallo 03:18 das beste bisher :) 03:18 jap 03:18 Rain: Haste dir den Deck-Tracker mal angesehen? 03:20 Nein, tut mir Leid. Habe die Woche noch viel zu tun an meiner Arbeit 03:20 am 28.2 habe ich wieder viel Zeit 03:20 habe gar kein Hearthstone gespielt 03:23 arbeit :D ? 03:23 bist doch schüler oder D: ? 03:30 Geschichtsarbeit 03:32 Hi 03:33 Kann man mal ab RH lev 9 50 Mauern mehr bekommen ich habe andauernd das Problem das ich zu wenig Mauern habe 03:35 Da haben wir keinen Einfluss drauf 03:35 hi 03:35 Hallo 03:35 OK 03:36 wann ist update 03:36 Hi 03:36 Ka 03:36 unbekannt 03:37 Wann ist es denn bekannt:-D 03:37 Am Tag des Updates :D 03:37 Wenn es draußen ist 03:38 Das gibt Supercell immer erst einige Zeit vorher bekannt 03:38 etwa 1-2 Stunden vor der Wartung 03:38 Wo her wisst ihr immer wann es kommt oder wann watungspausen ein? 03:38 Medusa wird dann hier im Forum einen Beitraag schreiben 03:38 und auf Facebook wirst du dann darüber informiert 03:38 Sind 03:39 Ich habe kein facebook:'( 03:39 Im Supercell Forum werden diese angekündigt 03:39 OK 03:41 Habt ihr ein Clan 03:42 ja, da bin ich aber grad nicht 03:43 Bin weg tschau 03:43 O/ 03:43 o/ 03:49 wie erfolgreich sind denn im Forum die Vorschlagsseiten? 03:49 also wieviele Vorschläge finden sich bereits im Spiel 03:50 Hier bei uns oder im Supercell Forum? 03:50 hier 03:50 Bin zu faul englisch zu schreiben 03:51 Ich kann mir nicht vorstellen, dass Supercell sich die mühe macht diese hier zu übersetzen. 03:51 Dann machts auch lkeinen Sinn hier Ideen zu schireben? 03:53 Da bist du eher im Supercell Forum gut aufgehoben, wenn du gehört werden willst. Supercell hat kein Interesse an deutschsprachigen Seiten. 03:54 damn 03:58 gut dann versuch ich mal mein Glück 03:59 meine IDee wäre: Bauarbeiten unterbrechen können um Mauern zu bauen... 03:59 Die sind ja jetzt mindestens 3 tage beschäftigt das ist blöd um sein Gold in sinnvolle Mauern zu investieren 03:59 dann muss du ein bisschen planen 04:00 oder 1 bauarbeiter frei lassen :) 04:01 Supercell hat keine Interessen an nicht englischen Communitys, da die so nicht so viele Benutzer erreichen 04:01 nur 3 Tage? 04:03 planen is da echt schwer 04:03 Wenn man die Bauarbeiter einigermassen kontinuierlch basteln lassen will dann läuft es so raus dass meikstens 2 gleichzeitig unterwegs sind und dann 2-3 Tage keiner frei is 04:04 hey :) 04:04 wie gesagt, dann lass ein arbeiter frei 04:05 ich weiß ja nich wieviele du hast 04:05 aber wenn du 4 hast, sollte das doch kein problem sein 04:05 ich hatte heute 4 von 4 freien bobs :/ 04:06 ich hatte bis gestern keinen freien.. hab jetzt ein frei gelassen um mauern zu machen... der rest arbeitet ganz normal weiter... 04:07 versuche meine 4 durchgehend zu beschäftigen. Mauern werden zwischendrin gemacht 04:07 hab 4 und die sollen gefälligst was machen :D 04:08 das rumstehen für die Mauern ist verschwendung 04:08 aber die zeit bis einer frei wird ist zu teuer wenn ich das Gold im Lager lasse 04:08 dann farme doch erst 1 tag vorher 04:08 ich hab immer nur sporadisch zeit intensiv zu farmen. und am Ende vom farmn brauch ich nen freien arbeiter 04:08 bau ne vernünftige base 04:09 wo du dein rathaus draußen hast 04:09 hab ich 04:09 in der hoffnung das jemand kommt und nur das rathaus snipert 04:09 ^^ 04:09 dann passiert dein gold auch nichts... 04:09 werd trotzdem derzeit von high class playern geplättet 04:09 welches lvl bist du? 04:09 71 04:09 liga? 04:09 rh8 04:09 gold3 04:10 hmmm also bei gold 3 wird nur mein rh gesnipert... 04:10 bei mir ned...heute nach is königin 25 durch mein Diorf spaziert 04:10 300k eley, 300k gold und 2k dunkles weg 04:11 also die woche hat mich nur einer komplett zerstört 04:11 und so läufts igentlich jede nacht wenn die asiaten wach werden 04:11 und meine lager sind voll^^ 04:11 is halt ne glückssache 04:11 manchmal suchen welche und haben grad nur 40 bogis dabei 04:11 also alle die 100% bei mir machen haben keine römischen schriftzeichen... 04:11 und snipern wenigstens das rathaus weg 04:12 tagsüber geht auch nur mein rathaus drauf 04:12 aber nacht ned 04:12 hmm ich habe über nachts meistens ein schild 04:12 ok da is mir das geld zu schade 04:13 nee 04:13 kein geld 04:13 werde mist so vor 23 uhr angegriffen 04:13 und dann hab ich ja 12 stunden schild 04:13 meist 04:13 as 04:13 o 04:14 mich greifen si so um 3 uhr herum an 04:14 naja hast halt meistens pech :) 04:15 is aber doch nur ein spiel ^^ 04:16 Bei mir gehen die meisten aufs Rathaus 04:16 ja bei mir auch 04:16 mich greifen die voll oft an, ich hab aber nur selten mehr als 100k gold und elex und ni mehr als 200 dunkles und wenn dann bleib ich on 04:17 ich nehme auch oft nur rathäuser mit... außer ich suche schon ne viertel stunde 04:17 :D 04:21 Ich brauch noch 500k für den nächsten Bogieturm :( 04:22 würdet ihr erst den babarenkönig auf 5 leveln bevor man im labor dunkle einheiten levelt? 04:22 ja 04:23 ja 04:23 okay ^^ weil rh7 is ja echt schwer an dunkles ranzukommen 04:23 ich hab meine Helden erst auf 10 gemacht, bevor ich dunkle trupps gemacht hab 04:23 das stimmt 04:24 hat eig. jemand von euch Boom Beach?^^ 04:24 ja 04:25 welche Stufe? 04:27 Hat die Aktivität abgenommen inzwischen? ^^ 04:28 und kann es sein das du einen Youtube-Channel hast Rain?^^ 04:29 Komme später wieder vorbei. 04:30 bs 04:32 BB 33^^ 04:32 ich ärger mich grad so 04:33 20min bis kriegsende 04:33 und uns fehlen 3 sterne zum sieg 04:33 und haben noch 4 gute angreifer ueber 04:33 und keiner is da -.- 04:33 ^^ 04:33 das ist Schade 04:33 aber noch möglich :P 04:33 wie is das eigentlich 04:33 kann man 2 min vor kriegsende noch angreifen=? 04:34 ja 04:34 auch eine Sekunde 04:34 ahh ok 04:34 ^^ 04:34 dann kann man den Angriff noch zuende machen 04:35 gut zu wissen :) danke 04:35 sucht mal den Clan "La 49eme Legion" 04:36 und besucht "Pelo" . Das ist mein Gegenüber im CK, und den muss ich machen :( 04:36 ok 04:36 gleich ^^ 04:36 sniper grad noch ein rh 04:37 aber da sieht man seine kriegsbase nich 04:38 bei mir gibt es 35k von beidem und 100 DE als belohnung für einen Sieg. In Krissi 2 sinds 50k von beidem und 200 DE^^ 04:38 nein... leider 04:38 aber die Kriegsbase is richtig krass 04:38 finde den clan nich 04:39 clankürzel? 04:40 #9P8Y800V 04:40 schreib ma in globalen chat 04:40 meinst wir sind grad in den selben?^^ 04:41 ne 04:41 viel glück affenstahl :) 04:41 bin in camp half blood 04:41 danke 04:41 gowipe? 04:41 oder gowiwi? 04:41 GoWiWi 04:42 wenn in 16 Tagen meine Walkis auf 4 sind wirds zu GoWiVa :P 04:43 ok der is gut 04:43 ja, undgefähr so wie ich. nur halt der, wie gesagt, ne richtig krasse aufstellung. im CK 04:49 Ich bin afk 04:49 Im Moment ist ja ruhig, bin auch mal kurz weg 04:50 ich auch, spiel ein bisschen Skyrim :D 04:50 yeah ^^ einer hat noch 3 sterne geholt 04:50 2 1/2 min noch 04:51 Viel Glück :) 04:51 Ich glaube, dass wir unseren Clankrieg gewinnen :) 04:51 die können nur noch oben Sterne holen 04:51 beim dritten Angriff auf mich haben die einen Stern bekommen :( 04:51 wieviel bonus bekommt ihr denn immer so? 04:51 meiner is ja noch niedrig ^^ 04:53 800k von beidem 04:53 und ca. 3,5k dunkles 04:54 a traum ^^ 04:55 hab jetzt 5 sterne geholt 04:55 und 462000bekommen 04:55 und 1380 dunkles 05:00 Manchmal nervt mich dieses Spiel.. 05:03 haben bisher 10 Kriege gewonnen und haben eben ein Krieg gestartet und unser Gegner ist ein Chinesenclan mit 116 gewonnenen CWs... Ein wenig unfair meiner Meinung nach.. �� 05:07 oha, das ist viel. Dauerkrieg 05:08 Wenn ich mir meinen Ranggegner anschaue, könnte ich auch kotzen. �� 05:16 ich finde keine beute :( 05:18 ich auch nicht... 05:18 hab erst eine Mauern 10 (Elixier) und 3 Mauern 8 (Gold) geschafft :/ 05:20 mich nervt das mit den Kriegen auch manchmal von den Gegnern hat einer 40er Helden, und 2 andere auch fast max. helden. dazu kommt das die fast nur 10er Mauern haben... 05:20 doch noch was gefunden fast 300k von beidem :) 05:20 Glückwunsch �� 05:21 Ich bin RH9 mit 140 Mauern Level 10 und bekomme deshalb immer gut ausgebaute RH10er mit guten Helden.. �� 05:22 mir reichen die RH9 auf meinem Level zum Angriff in Sand setzen^^ 05:22 wow, da scheintst du ja richtig gut zu sein 05:23 welcher Clan bist du Mokros? 05:23 in welchem* 05:23 Die Unbeugsamen heißt der. Kleiner Clan mit sympathischen Leuten. �� 05:25 wie viele Member? Und wie heißt du? 05:26 Viele sind vorhin geschrieben gegangen wegen den Clankrieg, sind aber maximal 30 Mann. Und ich heiße im Spiel Mokros1337.. Genauso wie hier 05:28 starkes Dorf, muss man sagen 05:29 Vielen Dank, ich tu mein bestes, dass es immer besser wird 05:34 hab in den letzten 2h genau 68pokis gefarmt 05:38 Is des viel? 05:38 naja 05:38 für rh 8 05:39 Welche Liga denn überhaupt? 05:40 gold 1 05:41 geh jetzt off, Tschau 05:44 I 05:57 hi 05:58 ich bin kristall 1 kurz vor meister mit rtha 05:59 rth 9 06:08 Hi 06:11 Und ich wundere mich warum keiner mehr schreibt^^ 06:12 xD 06:19 Jemand da? 06:20 jo 06:21 Welcher Clan bist du eigenlich ? 06:21 joa 06:21 wen meinst du? 06:22 Alle 06:22 bin momentan unterwegs^^ 06:22 Ich wollte erst nich antworten 06:22 hab mich nich angesprochen gefühlt xD 06:22 Ok xD 06:22 haha, wenn man du schreibst, ist das manchmal schwer^^ 06:22 bin mal essen 06:23 aber bin auch unterwegs... 10mann clan, beim aufbau kurz helfen und ersten clankrieg... 06:23 guten Rain :) 06:23 naja vorallem bist du "eigentlich" dieses eigentlich setzt für mich vorraus, das wir schon ne weile schreiben 06:23 Noch keine Mahlzeit xD ? 06:25 Hi 06:25 yooo 06:26 heyho 06:26 huhu 06:27 Bin Zuhause gerade ;) 06:28 Hi 06:28 namd 06:28 Hallo, guten Abend. 06:28 o/ hallöchen Mucke! 06:29 Habt ihr auch dieses Problem: Diskussionsfaden:49373 06:29 Abend Cysi. :) 06:29 Mir ging es mal so ungefähr 3 Mal glaube ich, Clashofclanszocker.. 06:30 Ok. 06:30 Aber mittlerweile schon länger nicht mehr, zum Glück. 06:30 Ich habe dieses Problem so 5-10 Mal und jetzt nicht mehr so oft :) 06:30 bei mir war es einmal der fall, wobei ich sehr schnelle hilfe vom Support bekam und ich nur dachte: Uh kaaay 06:30 Am schlimmsten war das, als diese Funktion noch relativ neu war. ^^ 06:31 da hatte ich aber erst RH lvl 4 oder so xD 06:31 Ich habe einen Trick um die Sperre zu umgehen : 2. oder 3. Account benutzen ;) 06:33 Ich hab nur einen auf dem Handy/Ipod und eins fürs Tablet ^^ 06:34 Hätte jetzt garkein bock, noch einen zweiten account anzufangen 06:35 den angesprochenen filter gibt es allerdings nicht für alles 06:35 Ich habe 3 Accounts: 1 für Ipad, 1 für Ipod, 1 für Samsung S3 06:35 ich habe einen einzigen und der verlangt mir genügend ab :D 06:36 Ich zocke manchmal auf 3 Geräten gleichzeitig :) 06:36 wie weit bist du mit denen? 06:37 Rathaus Level 6, Rathaus Level 7, Rathaus Level 8 06:38 Alle in meinen eigenen Klan: Die Angreifer ( Vize, Vize, Anführer) ;) 06:39 Hi 06:39 hi 06:39 Hallo 06:40 Über was geht ihr ins Internet ? 06:40 Wlan am Pc 06:40 WLAN 06:41 WLAN > Fritz > Vodafone > Internet 06:41 Wlan 06:42 Ok. 06:42 Interneeeet /o/ 06:43 Google Chrome 06:43 Cyan, bist du nächste Woche vormittags auch mal da? 06:43 Ich bin nächste Woche nicht da :( 06:44 Ich habe morgen Kunst, yaeh 06:44 Da wäre es sinnvoller hier zu sein 06:44 Medusa78: Jap bin ich xD 06:44 Nur morgen noch :) 06:44 Sehr gut, lass mich mit Update nicht allein xD 06:44 wann genau medusa? Dann setze ich mich ins lernzentrum der uni xD 06:44 ...oder in den strabucks....BÄM das mache ich :D 06:45 *star 06:45 Weißt doch wie die Updates kommen, immer ungewiss^^ 06:45 Wenn es ein Update gibt, macht ihr es sofort oder später ? 06:45 Bin mal off :( Bis morgen 06:45 so schnell wie möglich 06:45 Medusa78: Also ab 10 denke ich mal sitze ich am Rechner und bin dabei 06:46 Gute nacht^^ 06:46 sorry wegen heute da ging echt nix da war ich unterwegs Ingress spielen xD 06:46 kein Problem, heute waren wir zu viert^^ 06:47 Ich denke morgen wissen wir mehr nach dem nächsten SP 06:47 Ich glaube noch an den Leak 06:47 Ich glaube der stimmt 06:48 Mein Clan macht jetzt übrigens durchgehend Clankrieg, freue mich sehr darüber :) 06:48 Dann sollten noch mindestens zwei Ankündigungen kommen 06:48 Die letzten male waren es immer fünf 06:48 Ich bereite morgen Nachmittag mal einiges vor 06:49 Habe heute ein Interview geführt und muss die Informationen in meine Arbeit einbauen 06:50 Yay, Clankrieg gewonnen 06:50 50:44 06:51 (y) 06:51 gw 06:53 Ich starte mal meinen Lap kurz neu. Eine Seite will nicht öffnen, hoffe es funktioniert danach wieder. 06:53 Bis gleich 06:56 Ich bin für heute mal weg, bis morgen :) 06:56 gute Nacht 06:57 o/ hau rein 06:57 isch geh dann auch mal 06:58 everyone get on da hype train für morgigen leak /o/ 07:01 wb 07:01 So, hat geklappt. :D 07:01 Danke. 07:04 hallo 07:09 Sehr schön Mucke 07:19 Jup. 07:23 Habe übrigens auf Facebook einen Beitrag zu den 1k Likes verfasst. Ich hoffe, dass es für dich so klar geht 07:24 Einfach super. 07:26 Hallo. 08:20 Guten Abend 08:22 Mal wieder eine Frage: *Snaek Peaks* von heute, was hat es mit den ClanWars auf sich, ich finde nichts näheres auf der HP, oder bin ich Blind? 08:24 HP? 08:24 Also soweit ich das verstanden habe, kann man für sich jetzt entscheiden, ob man am Clankrieg teilnehmen möchte oder nicht 08:24 Im Wiki, da kann ich bei dem Bild nicht weiterkommen, sorry *Homepage* 08:24 Achso, moment 08:25 Soll auf jeden Fall auf die Seite Ankündigungen verweisen 08:25 Für mich funktioniert der Link auf jeden Fall 08:26 Man muss auf "Zeige mehr" klicken, wenn ich mich nicht irre 08:26 was hast du denn versucht? 08:26 Ja, stimmt, aber es gibt keine Erklärung.. 08:27 Wo ist *zeige mehr*? 08:27 In dieser Bilder-Show 08:28 Aber auf der Seite, auf die du geleitet wirst, gibt es auch keine richtige Erklärung 08:28 solch eine gibt es bisher nicht 08:31 Vielen Dank, es hätte ja sein können, das ich was übersehen hätte ;-) 08:33 Ja, aber alles kommt normalerweise auf diese Seite := 08:33 :) * 08:34 Daumen hoch 08:38 Verstehe, ein Clankamerad meinte: http://forum.supercell.net/showthread.php/561405-Sneak-Peeks-be-here 08:39 Upps, durfte ich hier einen Fremdlink posten? 08:39 Ansonsten bitte löschen 08:42 Supercell-Forum ist in Ordnung 08:43 Facebook, twitter, iTunes, Google Play und App Store auch 08:43 nur irgendwelche Seite die nichts mit dem Spiel zu tun haben oder von anderen Fans betrieben werden, lieber nicht, die könnten Werbung haben, die Viren installiert oder Hacks verkaufen 08:44 Was ist mit dem Link eigentlich?^^ 08:44 Gut, danke 08:46 Wir haben die letzten 6 Clankriege verloren aufgrund, das einige Mitglieder nicht teilgenommen haben, ich weiss auch nicht, wie ich das in den Griff kriegen soll, jetzt schrieb ein Mitanführer, das wir aus das neue Update warten sollten 08:46 Da ich neugierig bin, will ich Infos 08:47 Achso^^ 08:47 Und wenn nicht hier, wo dann???? 08:47 Alles was da steht findest auf der Seite Ankündingungen auf deutsch. Leider können wir derzeit auch nicht mehr sagen 08:47 aber am Tag des Updates haben wir auf der Seite Clankriege dazu bestimmt mehr Informationen 08:49 Darf ich Dich mal was fragen? 08:49 ja, sicher doch 08:51 Ich habe schon einige € in das Spiel investiert und lese von XMod, ich werde es nicht nutzen, da ich wie geschrieben, schon ein paar € investiert habe, kann ich sowas im Clankrieg erkennen? 08:54 Brauche ich nicht, danke^^ 08:54 Wieso die nicht eingreifen können, keine Ahnung 08:55 soweit ich das mit bekommen habe, tun die in jedem Update etwas, aber der iMod-Entwickler umgeht das immer wieder 08:55 Ich nutze es ja auch nicht, aber als Gemmer hat man ja auch nicht den besten Ruf 08:55 manche Dinge scheinen nicht so leicht zu lösen sein 08:55 Gemmer haben nur bei denen einen schlechten Ruf, die selber kein Geld ausgeben können 08:56 Die vergessen auch immer, dass das Spiel so für alle finanziert wird 08:59 Danke, für Deine ehrlichen Antworten! 09:11 Kein Problem 09:11 Habe leider noch etwas zu erledigen für morgen, ich wünsche eine gute Nacht :) 09:23 Gute Nacht 09:30 Sodellchen 09:30 Noch wer da? 09:55 Bin noch da, ja. 10:07 Abend AnLu. 10:57 Hallo. :) 11:01 Hallo:) Fehler: Ungültige Zeitangabe